The Reaper's Champion
by EpicReads
Summary: [AU] Can a single choice really make a difference? Nobody knows this more than Thanatos himself. In a twist of fate by the Moirai themselves, Thanatos now has a newly adopted son and Champion. He cannot bear to reap his son's soul, but a hero's life is anything but easy. His son shall be the last defense against an impending doom. Percy Jackson now must step up to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reaper's Champion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus

Summary: [AU] Can a single choice really make a difference? Nobody knows this more than Thanatos himself. In a twist of fate by the Moirai themselves, Thanatos now has a newly adopted son and Champion. He cannot bear to reap his son's soul, but a hero's life is anything but easy. And the boy will face many challenges. He will defy the odds thrown at him, best the worst of enemies, confront his own demons, defy the gods themselves, experience betrayal, fall in love, and maybe even get a happy ending. He will be the greatest of them all. His name shall be remembered forever and will be engraved in the hearts of those who have fought with him. His name is Perseus Jackson, Champion of Death and Protector of Humanity. And shall his legend be eternal.

.O.0.O.

In a cave, three ancient beings look down on a bowl full of murky water. The three figures were not in any way distinguishable, they looked exactly alike with dark grey hoods, simple sandals, pale complexion, and wrinkled faces with eyes that seemed to have an infinite amount of wisdom. These are the Fates. Beings of immense power and a strong sense of balance that will do anything to maintain. The three Fates are known for their sphere of control over what will happen and its outcome. They are also some of the most feared immortals in ancient _and _modern times. The three sisters are named Clotho, the sister who spun the thread of life, Lachesis, the sister who measures a life, and Atropos, the most feared sister for she ended life.

"We have to choose wisely, or else everything we have worked for will crumble." said Lachesis. She looked impassive on the outside, but her posture spoke of her uneasiness. The nervousness could be reflected through her sister also. "We know, and we will. We just need to find that special someone." said Clotho. "How can you be so sure?" questioned Lachesis, "We have looked through thousands of mortals for hundreds of years and have found nothing!" she screeched.

A deafening silence rang through the cave. Nobody moved nor spoke for her words rang true. Finally, the eldest sister spoke, "If we cannot find a mortal worthy enough, we will have to make one." Atropos finalized. "His life will not be an easy one, granted, but he will prevail. He must, or else all is doomed to oblivion." The Fates held thee gazes and came to an agreement. They would do it, they would make a hero to keep the balance. He will be the balance's savior, as well as their own.

The Fates began to plot.

.O.0.O.

Thanatos was sad. No, that would be an understatement. He was utterly depressed and miserable. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a deep emptiness inside him. Although, maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Admittedly, after millennia of doing the same thing over and over again, it has to get boring at some point. Adding the fact that he had nobody to talk to, it was rather lonely. 'I really should get out more,' he mused. And it was true, usually he just let his shades do the work of collecting the _thousands_ of lives that are ended _every day_. 'Stretching my wings would be nice.' He thought it was prime time to see the, admittedly, beautiful world that the mortals called 'Earth', although he knew it was just the earth goddess, Gaia, currently sleeping. For how long, who knows? But if she does awaken, there will be consequences…

'Anyways,' he thought hurriedly, 'better see how topside is doing.' And with a flash, he was on the terrace of an expensive condo in New York. It was late, very late. Yet it was incredibly busy at this time. He sat, enjoying the peacefulness and serenity that the night, his mother, provided. He closed his eyes and just sat there. It felt _so _good to just unwind. Suddenly, he heard a wailing noise bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked through the window of the condo and saw a blond mortal baby, no older than 1 year of age, crying its eyes out. Immediately, a salt and pepper haired man, similar to the baby's, came in the room and brought the child into his arms. The baby boy stopped crying instantly, and burst into a fit of giggles and gurgling noises that brought a smile to the man's face.

Thanatos felt a twinge of something inside of him watching as the mortal and baby interacted. He didn't know what the foreign feeling was, all he knew was that he _definitely _didn't like it. So he went on his way, away from the family. 'After all,' he remembered. 'I am just out to cure my boredom.' He didn't really convince himself. He felt as if something important was going to happen. Something that would affect _everything_. He felt like going out tonight would cause a ripple effect. That nothing will be the same again. He flew off, ready to continue with his godly duties.

Idly, he wondered if the other gods felt the importance of tonight also.

.O.0.O.

Sally Jackson was having a bad day. First, she had to wake up at 4:30 in the morning to make breakfast for the pig she called a husband. Secondly, she had to put up with the injuries that Gabe just _loved_ to inflict on her body. As of late, he has been getting increasingly violent. And it scared her. But she would be extremely resilient when it came to that. She _had_ to. It was the only way she could think of that kept her beautiful baby boy Perseus, or 'Percy' for a more modern term, safe _and_ keep him close to her. Finally she had her usual checking up on her year old baby boy to try and mask his scent. Just thinking about her baby made her fill with a strengthened resolve and spirit. He was the only thing she had left that made her life worth living for. The only thing that also connected her to her past lover. _Poseidon…_ she thought dreamily. She wondered if he was looking out for them, no matter how little he could interfere with because of some ancient laws. Oh, how she _cursed _those laws. She remembered the time they had together. They were truly some of the most treasured memories she had in her entire life. Her slice of paradise… The sound of obnoxiously loud snoring brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She sighed. Often times she wondered if she chose correctly in denying the gifts that Poseidon wished for her to have, simply because she was a_ 'queen amongst women'_. Those words still brought a smile and a blush to her beautiful face.

She sighed for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time that day. But she would prevail, she just knew that Percy was going to do great things one day. That one day, _everyone_ in the mythological world would know the name _Percy Jackson._ All she had to do was keep him safe, and hopefully everything would fall into place. She knew he wasn't going to have an easy life, _especially_ considering who his father is. But somehow she still believed that everything would be alright. All she needed was to have faith. As she made her way towards Percy's room, she couldn't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Soon. Call it mothers instinct or paranoia, but she felt that it would revolve around her baby boy.

As she went up the stairs of her already too small apartment, she heard a muffled scream. She briskly made her way up to her baby's room, and what she saw chilled her to the bone. There, looming over Percy, was an extremely drunk Gabe with a kitchen knife in his hand while the other was in covering the face of the infant. His face was twisted in an expression of absolute loathing and hated. And it was all directed to the baby in the small crib. Sally's motherly instincts kicked in and she began stalking forward, determined to defend her son if needed. "What do you think you're doing!" she hollered at the man. She wore a fierce expression on her face that looked worthy enough to even scare anyone in their right mind, even the king of the gods himself if the anger was directed towards him. Unluckily, Gabe was not completely in tune with his surrounding's, so he didn't completely comprehend what was going on.

Gabe Ugliano was a very short and fat man. Complimented with his hideous looks and almost completely bald head, accompanied with his rude personality, lack of mannerism, and self-destructive habits made him a very hard person to live with. And right now he was able to snap her son's neck and make him die instantly. It was her own personal nightmare come to life. What made it worse was that she was powerless to stop him, and the odor of liquor was already filling her nostrils and making her lightheaded. Gabe responded with a sickening smile and said "I'm taking out the trash." To her horror, he picked her son by the neck. She could see how her baby struggled and twisted in Gabe's grip, but it was useless.

She lunged at the man, her hands out stretched to catch the baby. Unfortunately, she underestimated Gabe's brain capacity and thought process. He sluggishly shifted to the side and Sally went crashing down on the floor. She rolled to the side before the knife was able to cause any harm to her, but he then launched a vase at her head. The reaction was instantly, she started to bleed from the pieces of ceramic that pieced her body. She jumped at him again, but was sent slamming to the wall by the force of Gabe backhanding her. Then she realized something, she did not account for her baby's position during this whole fiasco. He was still firmly in Gabe's grip, and it was apparent Gabe had no intention of letting go. She stopped herself. She tried the diplomatic approach. "Gabe," she said as gently as she could, "hand over Percy. _Please_." She begged him. For a moment, it looked like he would actually do it, then it vanished as swiftly as the wind and was replaced with a sneer. "No, this brat has been wasting my hard earned money and keeping _you _out of the kitchen, and I'm sick of it. Tonight, I'll end it" He raised the knife in his right hand and brought it up towards his neck, just when he was about to slash his neck, Sally intervened. She, in a fit of desperation was somehow able to grab his arm and pull it back, preventing him from killing her on. Then, while Gabe was in shock, she snatched Percy and began running down the compact stairs

Sally was half way down the stairs when Gabe had finally gathered his bearings and began hurrying down the stairs. As the drunken mass slipped and came tumbling down. Falling next to the mother and son. He raised his hand and snaked it around her ankle. She fell down by the force of gravity, but shielded her son with her body. Her already damaged body, combined with the force of the impact, made it hard for her to breath. She tried to stand up again, but she was too exhausted to move. Try as she might, her body wouldn't respond. The situation began to get worse. Gabe was pinning her down to the floor and was punching her, trying to get her to lose consciousness. He accidently also applied more weight on her body, his gargantuan size was too much for her and it fractured some ribs, slicing into her internal organs and leaving a bloody mess under him, and yet she is still alive.

Sally feels Gabe being thrown off her, and she can't help but think that it's her lover finally coming to the rescue. She's wrong. Instead, she sees one of the most handsome man she has ever seen.

The man is undoubtedly a god. With his honey golden eyes, chiseled features and a light, pale teakwood skin. Of course, the aura of power and giant wings on his back also helped. "Are you…," he paused and intensified his gaze on her, "you are going to die in less than 5 minutes. I am sorry I cannot help you." He said it in such sincere way that Sally wanted to believe him. Then, it hit her. Death. Wings. The scythe on his back. His presence at her deathbed. "Thanatos…" her voice was barely above a whisper, yet Death heard her clearly. "God of peaceful death." Her voice changed, it was firmer and stronger. He could tell she wanted to say something, truthfully, he should have already left, but this woman spiked his curiosity. Not only was she not like other mortal women, flimsy and weak, knew about Greek mythology, and was brave enough to stand up to a man that had clearly abused her, she could also see through the magical barrier that the gods put up to leave the mortals in the dark about our world, the mist he believed it was called. "Please," she pleaded, "take my son. He's a half-blood. Raise him to be a good hero._ Please_. It's the only way I'll _die peacefully_." Sally could tell she had him with those last words. And it was true, Thanatos always took his job seriously, even if Hades says otherwise. 'Plus,' he thought, 'Isn't this what I've wanted?' he asked himself. Yes, he _did_ want this. He wanted someone he could be proud of, someone to cherish and tell that everything would be alright, he wanted someone to call_ family_. He wanted to be a _parent._ A_ father_. After watching for millennia and feeling that foreign feeling, he realized what it was. _Jealousy_. Jealousy towards those men and women, both immoral and mortal, who had children to call their own. And this was his chance, the one choice that could change his immortal life forever. "Alright. I'll do it Sally Jackson, I'll raise your child as a true son of death. I swear on the river Styx." Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the deal. He watched with a sad smile as Sally Jackson gave one last_ peaceful_ smile, before sending her soul straight to Elysium.

Thanatos turned towards the repulsive mortal who was starting to regain consciousness. He felt utter disgust towards the mortal. Thanatos stalked towards the man, lifted him up by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. Thanatos bore his golden eyes into the man's small, brown pig eyes and looked into his soul for judgment. What he saw sickened him. This man was nothing but a sleaze and the lowest of the low for mortals. Drugs, alcohol, illegal business, black market sells, the beatings, and so much more. Thanatos came with a simple solution. Damnation. He originally was just going to use his 'Death Touch' to touch and kill the man, but no more. He will face his fury. As he looked into the eyes of the pathetic whimpering mortal who already had a wet stain on his pants, he burned his soul from the inside and sent him straight to the Fields of Punishment. All that remained was a pile of gray ashes with scraps of clothing in the pile.

Thanatos turned his gaze towards the whimpering child. And his heart broke inside him. There, next to the recently deceased mother, was his new son. Percy was still inside the bundle that Sally had made to protect him. He was crying and tears ran down his baby fat cheeks. Thanatos quietly brought the child in his arms, like he saw that mortal do earlier. Percy opened his watery eyes and gazed up at the mam. Thanatos was amazed at the color the eyes possessed. A captivating sea-green color that never seemed to be the same shade of green for more than a few seconds. Instantly he was filled with a sense of dread, he knew who the father was and was worried for the child. Poseidon broke the oath and sired another child. Personally, Thanatos didn't blame Poseidon. Even if he didn't know Sally for long, he could see why he fell in love with her. Thanatos watched as Percy's eyes travelled to wards his back and to his wings, and his eyes widened. Percy giggled, and Thanatos was overjoyed that he was the reason why he stopped crying. He hummed an ancient Greek tune that was played to children when he was a young godling. It was a sad and soft tune, yet somehow hopeful. Thanatos watched as Percy's eyes began to droop and his breathing slowed down. He finally stopped when he was sure Percy was asleep. Then he transported both of them towards his palace in the underworld. Close to the Doors of Death. Never once seeing the hooded figures that watched the whole ordeal in a secure location.

.O.0.O.

"Everything is going according to plan." One hooded figure said. "Yes, now we have to time everything perfectly or else all is _doomed_ to fail." The other responded "Don't say that! Everything will go as planned, and all will end well." The last one said. "Yes, I suppose you right. We should get back to our duties. The world needs our help." The first hooded figure said, then promptly disappeared in a swirling vortex. The second followed suit. "Well young hero," the last one murmured "make the change and never lose hope." The final figure took one last look at the image of Death holding the baby lovingly in his hands, then vanished along with the vortex.

.O.0.O.

**Authors Note:**

**Important!**** I know not many people read these, but this is important. As you can see based on my profile, this is my first story. Ever. I accept all kinds of feedback and criticism. About the pairing, it will come MUCH later because I want to be able to make multiple different sequels like the books. Now, if anyone were to look at my profile, you would see that I am not much of a fan of couples that get together with no character build up. I will not do that, as for the pairing itself… I'll set up a poll. I hope you all like my story that was inspired by Pluto's Daughter's ****'The Soul Reaper's Son'**** Anyways, please Favorite, Follow, or/and Review!**

**-EpicReads**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reaper's Champion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of OlympusSummary: [AU] Can a single choice really make a difference? Nobody knows this more than Thanatos himself. In a twist of fate by the Moirai themselves, Thanatos now has a newly adopted son and Champion. He cannot bear to reap his son's soul, but a hero's life is anything but easy. And the boy will face many challenges. He will defy the odds thrown at him, best the worst of enemies, confront his own demons, defy the gods themselves, experience betrayal, fall in love, and maybe even get a happy ending. He will be the greatest of them all. His name shall be remembered forever and will be engraved in the hearts of those who have fought with him. His name is Perseus Jackson, Champion of Death and Protector of Humanity. And shall his legend be eternal.

.O.0.O.

Thanatos arrived at his palace in a shift of shadows. The palace was, surprisingly, simple. Although it was very big. He looked down at his arms and smiled softly. He had a_ son!_ Admittedly, he was the happiest he had been in a _long_ time. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he was smiling as widely as he was now. He heard a small yawn. Then the smell of something rotten and the crying of his son. As he looked down at his son, he realized something. 'I have no idea how to take care of a baby.' Thanatos sighed. 'This would be a good time to call mother.' he thought. He and his family had a strained relationship, and he prefers not to ask of them anything. But it was clear that he could not raise Percy alone. Thanatos snapped his fingers and Percy's dilemma disappeared.

Thanatos moved towards a mirror. The mirror was beautiful yet had a cold feeling to it. The craftsmanship was surreal, branches twisting around the base and up the mirror, with a dark velvet coloring to it, accompanied by the dark color of the mirror itself it gave off an ominous feeling. As Thanatos placed himself in front of the mirror, he looked towards Percy. To his astonishment, Percy was not cowering away from the mirror and whimpering like a normal baby would. No, Percy looked _fascinated_ by the mirror. Thanatos had an uncharacteristic burst of pride. Maybe he was _destined_ to be his son, as even some immortals turn away from the mirror like it was Medusa's head. Thanatos allowed a small smile to come across his face before it disappeared and he stepped _into_ the mirror. Any outsider would have been flabbergasted by the sight, but Thanatos strolled causally into the mirror, which acted like a jelly substance sucking Death in a _welcoming_ manner as he inserted himself in the glass.

Once the god had completely gone through the mirror, he was greeted with the image of an absolutely beautiful woman, who could probably give _Aphrodite_ a good run for her money, reading a book. She was dressed in a pure black dress with small strikes of white running through it, her shapely body could make even the most desirable of women envious, and her face with high cheekbones, full red lips, regal and cold yet somehow tantalizing features, accompanied with straight long jet black hair flowing down her head and stopping between her shoulder blades. This was his mother Nyx, the Primordial goddess of night.

As Thanatos walked forward, Nyx looked upward and smiled. Making no motion she was going to get up, until she saw the baby in her son's arms._ Then_ she stood and put the book up. She stalked forward, she was the epitome of a woman with a purpose. Thanatos couldn't help but fell worried. Yes she was his mother and yes he loved her, but she was still a primordial goddess and had incredible power at her disposal. "Thanatos, who is this?" Nyx's voice was filled with curiosity, her obsidian eyes bore into him. Death squirmed under his mother's gaze. As she stood face to face with Thanatos, he strengthened his resolve and said, "Hello mother, I hope all is well with your real." He was, admittedly, failing to change the subject. He could only hope he escaped in with the baby. "You're horrible at changing subjects as always Thanatos, but I'll ask again. Who is this?" Her tone left no room for argument, and Thanatos knew that. He left out a tired sigh, "My new son." Nyx didn't miss the loving manner he said son. Well, as loving as you can get trying to remain emotionless. Nyx was actually ecstatic. She knew that while there family was not only distant and dysfunctional with each other, they were also very closed off from the mortal realm. Meaning that they never quiet had any mortal descendants. The news that Thanatos had a son both exited her, yet worried her. Zeus would not let godly parents interfere with their offspring. "Well," her son's words brought her out of her thoughts, "he's not actually my son. I adopted him, and will raise him as a son of mine." Thanatos said the words with such certainty that she could not help but think that Zeus should watch out if he would to ever dare threatened the boy. But something bothered her, it wasn't that the boy wasn't her grandchild, but the aura of power that resonated off of him. As a primordial, she could see much deeper in a person's aura of power. And this boy had the biggest one she has ever seen. She wondered about who was the parent of the baby. Although it was incredibly strong, it was still tainted with a mortal limiter. Obviously a half-blood. "Hmm, who is the godly parent?" "Poseidon." Thanatos' answer was blunt and simple, yet carried a sense of foreboding. They both knew what it meant. The baby literally has the faith of the world on his shoulders. It brought sadness to both immortal beings that such and innocent child, who was smiling a toothless smile and giggling at them, would have such a terrible fate. They knew the boy was going to have a hard path ahead of him. And the Olympian's would no doubt make it harder for them.

Oh, how the Fates were so cruel.

"Oh." A pregnant pause, "Can hold the boy?" 'That was unexpected' was the thought Thanatos had as he warily passed Percy to his mother. "And the boy's name?" questioned Nyx. "Perseus, or Percy for short." Thanatos replied. He watched as Percy smiled innocently towards his mother, who at the time, while she would never admit it, heart melted at the sight. She hummed a familiar tune that Percy recognized and felt the need to take a nap. "You are adopting him correct?" At the hesitant bod she received from her son, she smiled softly. "I shall bless him." Thanatos didn't know what to think. It's not every day a god blesses a half-blood, _especially_ a primordial. He also acknowledged that with his mother's blessing came with the ability of shadow traveling, which would surely help him escape any hazardous situations. Although the gods would be angry that not only was an illegal child born, but was also blessed by a primordial, it could very well mean that they would get paranoid and try to kill him. But there was nothing he could do about it. He could tell her mother was not backing down on her statement. "Do I really have a choice?" he asked dryly. His mother threw him a very smug smile and placed her finger on Percy's forehead. She murmured some words in Ancient Greek and the air around Percy began to darken. There was a single split second were it seemed that the lights went out before they came back on and Thanatos could see the effects of her blessing. Now Percy's hair was a pure midnight black and the light seemed to slightly repel off of him while shadows seemed to gravitate towards him. The blessing worked perfectly. Nyx turned towards her son expectantly. Thanatos's were clouded with confusion until it dawned to him what his mother wanted. "You can't be serious mother!" he said with clear shock in his voice. "I have never blessed _anyone_ in my entire immortal life!" Nyx let out a tired sigh as she observed her son's behavior. 'Can't he see that it is best for him to bless the boy? That it mean he truly accepts Perseus as his son?' These were the thoughts the personification of night had while she looked at her son, and then switched to the baby boy in her arms. He was still sleeping and had a peaceful look in his face. She turned towards Thanatos who was looking at her. She gathered her thoughts, "It is exactly why you must bless him, and it would be special for you" she added as an afterthought. Seeing his confused face Nyx decided to elaborate.

"Thanatos you care for the boy, am I right? No matter how short of time you have spent with him?" the nod she received from her son was one of absolute resolution. She was hoping for that. "And you would not want anyone to take him away from you" "Yes" "Then bless him, show the world that he _does_ belong to you as a son. It could be the only way in the godly world. This is not the mortal plane where you can just sign some legal documents and he's automatically in your custody." As Nyx finished her proclamation, Thanatos realized she was right. There was little to no doubt in his mind that if Poseidon were to find out that his forbidden son was in the care of _Death_ he would have a fit over his son's safety. While he hated to admit it, Poseidon was one of the _very few_ gods that actually seemed to genuinely care for hid demigod children. The gravity of the situation finally struck him. He could lose his new found son.

"Alright, but I won't just bless him. He will also be my champion," Thanatos declared proudly. Nyx was slightly surprised at his choice, but she couldn't be happier. Now, not only did her son have a child, and-by the fault-she a grandchild, but now he had someone as a champion! Someone who would represent him, and maybe help with the souls and 'border patrol' that was the Doors of Death. Thanatos reached forward and plucked Percy from his mother's arms. He looked down at his son. Percy's started to flutter open and a cute yawn escaped his lips. Percy stared at Thanatos, eyes clouded with curiosity. Then promptly began to snuggle into the Death's arms and smile a wide smile at him. Thanatos returned the smile warily. Admittedly, he was not very good at showing emotions, being Death does not afford you such luxuries so he was very good at keeping his emotions inside, but he could say he adored the boy and he would make him an amazing hero. Just like he promised to the boy's mother.

Thanatos stared at the boy intently, and then placed a hand on Percy's forehead. He spoke words in Ancient Greek "_I Thanatos, the god of Death, take Perseus Jackson as my new son, blessed by me, and proclaim him the Champion of Death. May the Fates accept the arrangement,"_ It was a common fact that wherever you are, the Fates and Styx's thunder can always be heard. Almost immediately there was a boom of thunder. It was different from the Styx's oath thunder, that thunder was more like somebody's voice announcing something over everything. This thunder seemed far away, yet extremely close with a sense of seriousness and ominousness.

Thanatos felt Percy start to tremble. He looked down but had to look away immediately because of a blackish-bluish light that enveloped the baby. When the light died down, Thanatos was greeted with a sight he swore in his immortal life he would never forget. Percy had changed in appearance also. The most noticeable would be the wings that had sprouted from his back. They looked a lot like his own but Percy's were primarily pitch black and a dark blue mix. They were beautiful to say the least, even with the dark colors it made him look like an angel. Of course, he might be the _slightest_ bit biased.

The next thing that he noticed was that the baby had a face that clearly showed he would have _a lot_ of fangirls after him. While Thanatos knew that Percy would have grown up to be a handsome man, even without his full blessing, he could positively say that his son would have no problem in the modeling business. He held an otherworldly beauty to him that could attract even the most strong-willed of women. It was angelic, which complimented his equally angelic wings, and somehow also had a peaceful aura to it.

The last thing he noticed were his eyes. The eyes almost completely changed. Before, the shades of the color of his eyes were a tantalizing, ever changing sea green color. The eyes that Percy possessed were still changing constantly, but they were now an almost dominant honey gold color with flecks of his original sea green. They were just as hypnotizing as his ones from before, but now they looked surreal and seemed to draw you in. Like they were pools that you could feel yourself fall in. Yes, without a doubt his son would have no trouble trying to find a girlfriend in his teen years.

As soon as Thanatos finished that thought, he was hit with a wave of sadness. 'Who knows how long the boy will have. If he is the child of the Great Prophesy, the gods would not hesitate to smite his son off the face of the Earth. I must protect him. I must-' Thanatos was broken from his train of thought by someone clearing their throat. He turned towards his mother, who looked annoyed. "If been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes Thanatos. Mind sharing your thoughts?" she inquired.

Death sighed. "I'm thinking of the Great Prophesy. If the Olympians are to ever find my son, I wouldn't know what to do. They would most likely try to kill him. I don't want to have to reap his soul mother." Thanatos said the last part in a near whisper. It was understandable, who would want to reap their own child's soul? Nyx was about to speak when Thanatos spoke, "Will you help me train him?"

There was a long pause before she accepted. "But there will be conditions." 'Of course there are' thought Death, "You are to visit me three times every week, you not keep the boy cooped up in here, you are to allow me private time with Perseus as a mother figure of sorts, and if I ever need his help he is to do it." Nyx's tone of voice left no room for argument. In actuality they were simple enough request, so Thanatos-grudgingly-accepted the terms. His mother smiled and picked Percy off of Thanatos arms, when something unexpected happened. The wings disappeared. They shimmered and seem to get sucked into his back. Percy let out a short cry of surprise. When Nyx turned Percy around, she did not expect for there to be giant tribal wing tattoos on the baby's back. Nyx turned towards Thanatos with a deadpanned expression, who until now had a concerned look on his face before it changed to slight worry seeing his mother's face. "What?" "You could have waited until he was older, or at least give him a choice." Thanatos still didn't know what she was talking about. Nyx could see that her son didn't know what was happening, so she showed him the tattoos. He gasped on shock. _Now_ is when Nyx decides to glare at him. "He is too young to have tattoos! What were you thinking!" she screamed at him.

"I didn't know this would happen mother, this _is_ the first time I have ever blessed anything!" he tried to calm the night down, but it was all for naught. It wasn't until Percy started crying that Nyx's motherly side started taking over did she stop. She shushed and rocked the baby in her arms until he began to calm down. "We will continue this elsewhere Thanatos" she said coldly.

Nyx strolled over to the mirror and ended in her son's palace. She continued to walk upstairs with her son in tow and entered in a random room. Using godly magic she altered the appearance of the room to fit more in the needs of a mortal baby, although it was still very bare. All there was inside was a black and grey crib in the center of the room and some cabinets that undoubtedly held baby supplies and clothes. She then proceeded to place the sleeping baby in the crib and gave it a stuffed hellhound plush toy to cuddle with. From the look on his face, even in sleep, anyone could tell he was happy. She kissed his forehead and silently made her way to the doorway where a gaping death god was waiting for her. She smirked at him, closed his open jaw with her hand and led him toward what appeared to be a living room.

"What do you say?" she asked innocently. Thanatos murmured a 'thank you' and smiled at her. She smiled back and patted his shoulder. As she walked towards the mirror, her parting words were, "Don't hesitate to ask me for anything, and we should begin his hero training at five years of age." Thanatos knocked himself out of the shock of his mother being so capable and ready of handling a mortal baby even if they don't interact with them as often as the other gods. He smiled to himself and peeked inside the baby's room one more time to see his son sleeping peacefully in his crib. Only then did he allow himself to submit to sleep. These past hours have been extremely eventful. He turned towards the opposite side if the wall and walked into his room. As he was falling into slumber, he heard three voices say in unison, _"Brace yourself, everything is going to change."_

.O.0.O.

Elsewhere, the god of the seas, Poseidon, was crying over the loss of his lover. And the effects could be seen on the numerous earthquakes and tsunamis happening around the globe. He knew their baby boy was still alive. That much he was certain of, but he didn't know where. He promised himself that he would find him. No matter how long it takes.

**Author's Note:** **I hope you all liked this chapter, although I guess it might be more of a filler. Sorry! Anyway, I also would like to thank the people who reviewed. I mean, wow. So many reviews for an admittedly short chapter, but I'm still thankful. ****Important: ****Poll is up and running! Please vote. That is all.**

-EpicReads


End file.
